


Romance and Breaking It's (Ridiculous) Rules

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, and good, polyamory is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was also relatively certain you were only meant to fancy one person at a time. Or, at least, one significantly more than the others. He liked Jim and Victor evenly. That’s where the conflict came from."</p>
<p>What did Sherlock care for normalcy, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Breaking It's (Ridiculous) Rules

Sherlock didn’t really understand everyone’s obsession with romance. Who does who fancy and does whoever fancy them back. Even John had the tendency to get caught up in it. It was, frankly, the bane of his high school existence. Everyone made such a big deal out of something as rudimentary as romance.

 

That was his opinion on the whole matter for sixteen years, if you assumed he had thought that even as a newborn. Except then, at sixteen, Sherlock had first met Victor.

 

Victor Trevor, who was in his homeroom class. Victor was working as the classroom TA, near constantly doing little things in the back of the room. Sherlock always sat near the back, and had offhandedly pointed out when Victor was trying to fix something incorrectly.

 

Sherlock had, much to the surprise of those who noticed, ended up helping Victor repair the remote. He wouldn’t usually. Victor was different though; when Sherlock deduced Victor he had idly chuckled. Been impressed, even.

 

So Sherlock had helped and they had made light conversation. It mostly included Sherlock griping about his peers and Victor either making a face or offering a snippet of advice. Or smiling.

 

Victor smiled often. It wasn’t as though most people didn’t smile, but everyone else typically smiled while talking to others. Looking at their phone. They didn’t smile at Sherlock. Victor had an addicting smile, and an even more addicting laugh. Sherlock soon found himself going out of the way to hear Victor’s laugh.

 

Victor and Sherlock started talking outside of class, too. They would chat in the halls or after school, and now and then Victor’s house. John noticed. Teased Sherlock because he had always put down the idea of fancying someone. John did stop, though, when Sherlock finally admitted he might of liked Victor in that way.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“There’s going to be a new kid.”

 

“Hm?” Sherlock didn’t bother to feign interest, Victor should know by now he wouldn’t care. Sherlock picked at the grass while he looked at Victor.

 

“Sherlock.” Victor said the name in his ‘For gods sake just pay attention’ voice. Sherlock sighed dramatically and focused on Victor. He raised his head slightly as a sign for Victor to continue.

 

“In our class. A kid is transferring here.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. New people came and left their school all the time, why should one in particular be important? Sherlock must have conveyed that in a look, because Victor went on.

 

“Sherls, he’s the same age as you.” Victor made a vague ‘see?’ gesture. Oh. That was new. Sherlock was the youngest in all of his classes, by more than just a few years. Even then, the teachers gave him work that was harder than the rest of the class. It was still pathetically easy, when he did it.

 

“Well. There’s hope, then.” Sherlock commented, making Victor give a huff of amusement and shake his head.

 

“Are you going to abandon me for someone clever?” Victor put on a mock pout and looked at Sherlock through wide eyes. He looked rather like a guilty puppy trying as hard as possible to look cute to avoid being punished. That was probably what Victor was going for.

 

“Am I only allowed two friends?” Sherlock retorted, with a delicately raised eyebrow. John would have looked guilty. Victor paused in actual consideration.

 

“Well. I may get jealous. So if you are willing to deal with that, then yes.” He replied after a while, and Sherlock chuckled softly. Rolled his eyes for show.

 

“Try not to do that. I think a jealous you would be rather annoying.” Sherlock scoffed, although the notion that Victor would feel jealous over him was… nice. Not amazing because Sherlock knew from experience that jealousy was wearing, but it did show Victor did care.

 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises.” Victor beamed at Sherlock happily and Sherlock found himself returning the smile a little. Addicting as well as contagious, apparently.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jim Moriarty. Charming. Not charming as in ‘is genuinely nice’ but more the ‘knows exactly how to make people like him’ kind. As in clever. Actually clever. Just watching him think felt like a breath of fresh air.

 

Talking to him was even better. Jim was in some of his classes, although he had different interests so not all of them. Victor was amazing, and John was nice, but Jim was smart. And good looking.

 

Then again, so was Victor. Conflict, lots of conflict. For sixteen years Sherlock had never felt attraction to anyone, and now he did to two people. Victor and Jim. They were nearly polar opposites.

 

Victor laughed wholeheartedly and smiled almost constantly. Jim gave light giggles and so far Sherlock had only seen him smirk. Sherlock could read Victor with ease, he rarely got anything off Jim.

 

He was also relatively certain you were only meant to fancy one person at a time. Or, at least, one significantly more than the others. He liked Jim and Victor evenly. That’s where the conflict came from.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Never?” Victor asked, simply curious.

 

“No.” Sherlock’s voice came out more biting than he had meant it. This wasn’t something he liked to talk about, even more so with Victor. It was a one sided awkwardness.

 

“Ah. Okay, then.” Victor nodded and sat back, seemingly disappointed. Subtly though. He was trying to hide it. Couldn’t, not from Sherlock. He didn’t understand why, though.

 

“Why? Do you?” Sherlock asked, tilting his head. Victor immediately blushed. He stumbled with words for a little while. Sherlock watched with interest, Victor didn’t get flustered easily.

 

“Yeah.” He finally said, finding his voice. “I’m dating someone, Sherls.” Sherlock blinked in surprise, and scanned over Victor. Nothing showed on him as evidence of said partner. Either he and Victor never touched, or…

 

“Moriarty? You’re dating Jim Moriarty?” Victor looked surprised for a moment but he’d gotten used to Sherlock knowing these things. He paused, then nodded quietly. Looked at Sherlock with a measure of worry. As though Sherlock hadn’t deduced out his sexuality a while ago.

 

Victor being gay wasn’t what had him sitting in silence at the moment. If Victor had been dating anyone else, anyone, Sherlock’s issue would have been solved. Victor off the table, Sherlock would have set his attentions on Jim. But now they were both unreachable, because of each other.

 

Felt like an cruel twist of fate, if Sherlock believed in such things he would have said it was. But he didn’t, so it simply felt like it.

 

“Sherls?” Victor’s voice got Sherlock to remember that he hadn’t replied. He should. That’s what people normally did. Reply positively, except Sherlock didn’t feel overly positive about it and lying to Victor always made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Sorry. Just… that was unexpected.” Sherlock said, then paused in thought. “Although it shouldn’t have been.” Opposites attract, that was the saying, wasn’t it? Sherlock himself had noted they were like night and day.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Victor was coming. Sherlock was bleeding. If Victor saw, he would do something stupid. Sherlock ducked outside, then turned the corner of the school. Despite that, Victor appeared next to Sherlock. Looking concerned.

 

Sherlock sighed and leaned his back against the wall. “It’s nothing.” He murmured, holding up a sleeve to his cheek to slow the blood flow. He heard a soft breathe from Victor, and then Victor pulled out a square of fabric.

 

“Ran into the wall, right?” Victor asked quietly, and gently pulled Sherlock’s arm away and held up the balled up fabric. Sherlock let him hold it there, determinedly fighting off a blush. He failed to when he met Victor’s soft eyes.

 

Sherlock swallowed and let his gaze fall to the ground. “Yeah.” The word was let out on a breath, barely able to be heard. There was quiet until the cut seemed to stop bleeding, then Victor pulled the stained piece away.

 

Sherlock felt a finger under his chin, titling his head up. He moved his eyes from the floor to Victor, just in time to see him move closer. Sherlock instinctually closed his eyes when he felt lips against his, just for a moment.

 

Victor abruptly pulled back and mumbled an apology before rushing off. Sherlock stood there, replaying the scene in his mind. The warm feeling that had spread through him died when he remembered. Victor wasn’t exactly single.

 

Damn.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Jim and Victor were looking at each other nervously. Well, Victor was obviously looking nervous while Jim was hiding it. They were both standing where Sherlock always sat before school. Glancing around for him.

 

Sherlock came out. Hesitatingly. They both noticed him immediately. Victor spoke first.

 

“I-“

 

“We.” Jim.

 

“We talked about what I did. And discussed. Sort of.” Victor looked over to Jim at this point, and Jim paused before taking over.

 

“We both like each other. Quite a lot.” Sherlock felt something fall. He wasn’t sure what, but there was definitely a sudden lack that appeared in his gut. “But we also both like you.”

 

Sherlock blinked in confusing. Reregistered. “So, you want…?”

 

“To date you.” Moriarty finished definitively. Sherlock opened his mouth, then closed it again.

 

“Both of you?”

 

“Yeah.” Victor sounded less sure that he would agree. Jim just looked expectant.

 

Well, Jim was technically the smart one of the two, after all. There was a short stretch of silence while Sherlock looked between the two of them, then broke out into a grin.

 

“Good. Just checking.” Sherlock winked at them both and then walked off to class; completely aware he left them without an answer. Didn’t matter. Jim knew Sherlock had agreed, even if Victor would be left hanging for a while.

 

He was still smiling. Should probably attempt to stop. Didn’t bother, he knew he wouldn’t be able to for the next while. Sherlock sat down, opened a book, and closed his eyes. Victor and Jim. So much for cruel twist of fate.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes and started reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I got OT3 feels and quickly wrote this which is why its really short.  
> I also have no regrets.


End file.
